Atrapado en lo Desconocido -
by GasaiYuno146
Summary: Un gran poder sera desatado, uno del cual nadie se podrá librar. Muchos trataran de escapar otros trataran de suplicar, Dos Chicas se prepararan ante poder en busca del destino que les sera forjado.


Tuve una vida buena obtuve cosas que nadie podría conseguir y aun así no fui feliz porque eso no era lo que deseaba solo era una tierna princesita en una torre de marfil a la que todos buscaban complacer por mas extrañas costumbres que yo tuviera a mis 12 años solo quería desaparecerme de este mundo cruel y obispo en el que estoy obligada a formar parte.

Todos los días tenia que lidiar con las constantes llamadas de mi madre pidiéndome que me comportara como tal porque algún día yo tendría que subir al trono y dirigir a estos inadaptados

Yo por otra parte no me interesaba en lo absoluto y no gano nada diciéndolo porque a nadie le interesa lo que yo opine.

Un día salimos del castillo a una celebración mientras mis padres desfilaban yo me separe de ellos y fui a observar a unas personas que hacían una demostración de hechicería.

-Berenice!-Grita su madre.

-Ya voy-dijo ella-.

-que crees que haces, aléjate de estas personas.

-No, quiero ver!-reclama ella-.

-eh dicho que nos vamos-dijo la madre mientras la toma del brazo y se la lleva-.

Ese día la pase molesta porque yo quería ver mas, de todas las cosas que eh visto de todos los bufones de la corte que eh visto esta es la única cosa que me llamo la atención, después de todo si hay algo interesante que se pueda hacer en vez de aguantar tantos sermones de mi madre que continúa presionándome y ya no la aguanto mas si pudiera pedir un deseo seria morirme y dejar este maldito mundo. Mi padre, jamás me quiso incluso se decepciono porque el quería un varón, yo y mi padre siempre hemos sido distantes.

No me interesa en lo absoluto lo que mis padres y los demás piensen de mi, a pesar de que solo tengo 12 años todo el mundo me presiona y trata de obligarme a ser lo que ellos quieren que yo sea una niñita educada y normal no una extraña chica a la que le gusta pelear, es poco femenina y quiere aprender de hechicería a pesar de que mi madre este en contra de ello y mucha gente me dice loca e incluso me maldicen a mis espaldas.

Berenice harta de todo sin pensarlo dos veces escapo del reino y huyo lejos a donde no la pudieran encontrar, vio como era la vida de la gente común, gente pobre que robaba para vivir…en fin ladrones, muchos eran gente buena pero la vida había sido cruel con ellos y necesitaban robar para alimentar a sus familias ya que no tenían ninguna clase de suerte, otros solo robaban por la gran codicia que tenían de todo lo que el otro poseía.

Tuvo que ir con cuidado por estos rumbos para que nadie la reconociera entro en un extraño lugar que estaba restringido o algo así habían personas vigilándolo ella se escabulló y logro pasar, quedo intrigada con la demostración de magia aunque sabia que no era magia real y eran solo tontos trucos, pero aun así ella sabia que podía aprender magia, no los tontos trucos que hacían esos sujetos sino magia de verdad, distraída mirando a su alrededor choca con una extraña mujer que usaba una capucha verde.

-Lo siento!-dijo Berenice

-No hay problema-dijo la extraña mujer-solo fíjate mejor por donde caminas.

-Lo hare, lo hare disculpas

-que hace una niña como tu aquí sola?-preguntó-.

-¿yo?-solo-voy por ahí-dijo ella dudosa

-No me tengas miedo no te hare daño-dijo la extraña mujer con una sonrisa-al parecer eres de las personas a las que les llama la atención la magia.

Berenice no respondió y quedo en silencio

-sabes que son solo trucos baratos-continuo la extraña mujer-cualquier tonto puede hacerlo.

-Lo se-dijo Berenice-se que solo son trucos estúpidos, aun así observo.

-Te gustaría aprender magia real?-pregunto la extraña mujer con una sonrisa-.

Berenice estuvo un dudosa por un momento era una mujer que apenas acababa de conocer y posiblemente fuera solo alguien tratando de engañarle, pero estaba harta de su vida tan aburrida y nada emocionante.

-Si!-Contesto ella-.

-buena decisión-dijo la mujer de nuevo con una sonrisa-.

Algo que Berenice no pensó es que todas las cosas tienen un precio y este le iba ser caro pero de igual forma ya había tomado una decisión y continuo la extraña mujer se la llevo a un pueblo lejano como había prometido le enseño de hechicería le enseño a tener paciencia ya que ella era una persona muy necia y arrogante, quería aprenderse algo de un día para otro y era muy dura consigo misma.

-Ten paciencia-decía la extraña mujer-no aprenderás de inmediato.

*En cuanto en el Reino*

Inmediatamente la Reyna descubrió que su hija había escapado mando guardias a que la buscaran, pasaron días buscando y ni señal alguna de ella, incluso carteles informando de que esta perdida, a pesar de eso continuaban sin saber nada de ella.

El Rey no le interesaba en lo absoluto trato de convencerla de que parara que todo eso era absurdo, que tal vez decida volver (sabia que no lo haría).

De igual forma la búsqueda continua lograron localizarla, estaban en un extraño bosque alejado del pueblo en el que se encontraban.

-Queda arrestada por secuestro de la princesa-Exclamo uno de ellos-.

-¿Enserio?-dijo la mujer burlándose-.

Los guardias con sus espadas y lanzas fueron hacia ella tenían la orden de usar la fuerza si no lograban traer a Berenice por las buenas.

-Patético-dijo la extraña mujer con una sonrisa macabra-creen que me detendrán así nada mas.

Esta uso sus poderes e hizo que el suelo por el que pisaban se convirtiera en arena movediza

-Esto no podría ser más sencillo-dijo la mujer mientras reía.

Mientras que Berenice observaba todo aquello sorprendida deseando poder hacerlo, algo en su mente la incitaba y la motivaba desesperadamente.

Para su mala suerte eran más guardias y venían preparados para todo

-Vete espérame en el siguiente pueblo-Exclamo la mujer-yo iré por ti-.

Berenice obedeció la orden y huyo mientras la mujer peleaba con los guardias

-Soy una causa perdida para mis padres al menos que yo hiciera todo lo que ellos quisieran, como casi nunca lo lograba su madre se decepcionaba y su padre olvidaba que tenia una hija.

(Este es tan solo el Comienzo...)


End file.
